Black Mareep
by Nanashi Chimera
Summary: All's quiet on the small Island of Zealcoast. The Flowers are bloom'n, the Pichu are play'n, Oh, and the Mareep are revolt'n. Basically, a rewrite of the movie Black Sheep, except with Pokemon. But I will write it my way, so expect major plot twists. TF


_Okay, I finally saw Black Sheep after wanting to see it for months on end (19 of them). While I was watching it, I got the Idea to do this. I thought 'well, Nanashi's Nightmare on Elm Street sucked. Maybe if I do this, I can redeem myself by doing something like this.' If you seen the movie Black Sheep already then this might be a disappointment. If you didn't, then I hope you like my rewritten Pokemon version of it._

_I do not own the rights to Pokemon or the Black Sheep movie. All characters already belong to someone else, I'm just borrowing them to write this story for fun and redemption. Because let's face it, Nanashi's Nightmare on Elm Street stunk worst than a dog being fed nothing but steamed broccoli for 6 weeks straight._

_Also, take note that despite this is based off the movie, I will be adding a few of my own personal twists and jokes, while at the same time censoring some jokes that are not appropriate for small children. It will start off a lot like the movie, but may end with very different results. I hope that you enjoy!_

_P.S. Not the old comedy Black Sheep, the Horror movie Black Sheep that was made in New Zealand._

_Now on with the show!!!_

* * *

**Black Mareep**

Part 1: Raising Dark and Light Wool.

The setting is the more rural area of the Johto region, on a small island off the coast. This island has no cities or even small towns. It is small enough that it is never shown on any map that you will find of the Johto region. Some even wonder if the Island is even in the Johto region at all. This island is so under populated that the whole island is considered the town and is under the name of Zealcoast. One would think that Zealcoast would be full of fisherman, but that is not the case. The cliffs around the island make it nearly impossible for fishing boats to make a decent living catching any aquatic Pokemon.

Bird Pokemon avoid the area completely. Firstly, they can't due to the lack of food such as berries and Bug Pokemon. Secondly, coming close to the Island could knock the birds right out of the sky. There was too much static in the sky itself. This is due to the electric Pokemon that populate the whole area. It's a wonder that electric storms didn't happen very often.

The only way on or off Zealcoast is by plane or the Zealcoast Faery. So as you may have guessed the people of Zealcoast don't receive very many visitors. The Islanders make their living by selling wool or the very rare Static Fruit that could only be found there. If you are lucky enough to come across one, it would be best that you don't pick it yourself. The people of the Island, for the most part, are extremely nice. They are willing to pick it for you, so that you don't hurt yourself trying. But that is off the story-line a bit.

The main focus is in one of the fields. The Olgerdale Field to be exact. Two boys are helping Mr. Olgerdale with herding his flock of Mareep. One of the two boys, Henry, is the youngest son of Mr. Olgerdale. He was always the chip off the old block. The other boy was Tucker, Henry's best friend. Tucker was not as fortunate as the Olgerdales were, but was always willing to help anyone in need. A third figure, that you should know about, was watching his father and brother from on top of a hill nearby.

Angus wasn't really a bad son, but he was always jealous of his little brother. The brace on his leg was giving him a terrible rash, which didn't help his mood much.

"Henry is quite the young lad. He shears just like his father can," Angus mimicked, "Don't worry Angus your leg will heal up good as new, then you can go join your Pop and bother out on this stupid field for the rest of your pathetic life!!!"

The three people out in the field couldn't hear Angus's complaints over the roar of their ATVs. The Mightyanna fallowed their masters' whistles obediently and Henry perfectly. Watching them only made Angus red with anger. He stomped away from the field, cursing with each step on his left leg.

Meanwhile, back in the fields, Mr. Olgerdale was praising his son and the Mightyanna for a job well done.

"Great herding son," Mr. Olgerdale looks out to the field again, "but looks like we missed one."

"Let me handle it pop," Henry volunteered.

"Alright son," the father nodded. Henry sped up his ATV and whistled for the Mightyanna to fallow him. The dogs made a mad dash to fallow Henry. He then led them to 'hold' the stray in place. This gave Henry the time to secure the rope around the Mareep's neck.

"Great job Boys!" Henry congratulated his father's Pokemon. They barked in agreement.

After pulling the Mareep a few feet, Henry notices that it's leg was injured.

"Mareep!"

"Easy there girl," Henry told it, "Don't force yourself."

"Henry, what's the matter son."

"It's her leg Pop."

"Wonder how that happened," Mr. Olgerdale said as he was examining the leg, "Ah here it is."

Mr. Olgerdale pulled out a glass shard from the Mareep's leg.

"Where the blooming ale, did that come from?"

"Watch your language boy. Darn drunks must have been partying again last night."

"Well, she can't walk in her condition."

"True, we're gonna have to take her to the house so that she can get treated."

"But the other Mareep..."

"Don't cha worry boys. Me and the Mightyanna can handle the rest from here. Right boys," the dogs barked in agreement, "you and Tucker take this Mareep to the house together, kay?"

The boys did as they were instructed. They placed the Mareep on to the back of one of the ATVs. Tucker drove, while Henry held the Mareep down so that she wouldn't fall off. Henery looked back as his father waved good-bye before whistling for the Mightyanna to get back to work. Henry watched as his father led the heard in the opposite direction. Who would have known that that would be the last time that Henry would see his father alive?

* * *

Please review. Flames will be excepted. In fact I would highly advise them. I can use flames as gas to get better and to finish strong.

Also any questions that you have may help me in the further development of this story.

This may take a few years to finish.

And I might even get to kill off a few people.

Maybe...


End file.
